


Taking the supreme

by stxrmborrn



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmborrn/pseuds/stxrmborrn
Summary: Cordelia kills herself to give Mallory the power to travel back and kill the anti-christ,but he stops her before she is successful.All the power of a supreme goes back to Cordelia and when she wakes she’s chained in a room.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Michael Langdon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story, and just a warning if you don’t like the description don’t read this (this chapter is short sorry)x

“NO” he screamed as he watched the witch plunge the knife in to herself.

He instinctively ran over the the supremes successor, he picked her up out of the water and threw her to the floor Mallory screamed as her head slammed on the floor, she tried to crawl away but Michael picked her up by the back of her dress and threw her against the wall. Mallory was crawling back towards the tub of water desperately, the blood rolled down her head on to her cheeks, the pain was unbearable she started to black out the looked up with blurry vision and saw a pair of black boots and Michael smirking at her’ then black.

* * *

Cordelia finally woke up.   
Her eyes were open but her sight was blurry, she dug her face in to the soft pillows around her. She took in a the scent but this wasn’t hers or one she recognised. Suddenly it hit her what had happened and her hand flew to were she had stabbed her self but there was nothing there, no scar, no fresh wound just her skin. In her panic she tried to get out of the bed when the chain attached to her leg tripped her over causing her to scream in pain.

“ look who’s awake”

Cordelia looked up to see Michael examining her , she looked down at herself realising she was in a night gown witch in the process of falling had risen exposing her bare backside. Her cheeks flushed and as quick as she could she pulled the robe down.

”You look so beautiful vulnerable” he winked

”fuck you” she screamed 

“oh yes please” he laughed to himself 

Michael lifted up Cordelia and placed her on the bed, he sat down beside her and looked down at her admiring her.

”what do you want?” She asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

he didn’t reply 


	2. Rules should not be ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael always knew he wanted Cordelia no matter what she wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter we be much longer then the last x

She’d been sat on that bed for at least a day honestly she had no idea how long it Had been. The room she was in was gloomy there was no natural light, well not like there would be if there was windows but that’s also impossible since the place was underground. The ceiling was high creating the effect of a larger room, The room itself was quite empty all that was there was a locked wardrobe, the bed side table and the bed itself.   
  


The wardrobe at the other end of the room had peaked her interests, she had wondered what type of messed up shit was in there. Cordelia had nothing to do but wonder, she had already tried to use her magic many time’s before but somehow Michael had taken it away from her.

she moved to a more comfortable position but the chain had stopped her from changing her position to much as she was hardly able to bend he leg. She hated the restriction she was the fucking supreme she shouldn’t be stuck like this, this wasn’t how the plan was supposed to go. If the plan had worked she would have had no idea of the whole nuclear explosion and Michael wouldn’t even exist to do it again. Mallory would have stoped this, her successor was strong but not strong enough to stop Michael.

A tear rolled down her cheek when the large double doors opened with a creek, it was Michael. Cordelia has jumped at the sound causing more tears to fall, Michael saw her tears and smirked. Cordelia felt so week, her girls had gone along with her powers. Cordelia jerked back as be felt the anti-Christ’s had stroke her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

”we don’t need you feeling sorry for yourself now so we!” Michael had exclaimed

cordelia didn’t reply she just glared at his emotionless eyes

“now why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Cordelia slapped him 

“I think you fucking know you prick!”

Michael didn’t flinch but his anger was clearly shown on his face.   
He grabbed Cordelia's hand and squeezed, Immediately causing the week supreme to wince 

“I’d be careful if I was you”

Michael quickly jumped on top of Cordelia pining her hands next to her head. Cordelia grew flustered but she wanted it to stop, she head-butted the man and he laughed. The laugh could make anyone sick to the stomach.

” Your gonna regret that,” he sneered 

Cordelia instantly apologised knowing that something bad was about to happen to her. But Michael knew she had to understand his rules meaning enforcing punishments but even tough he knew that she didn’t even know the rules he still expect her to know better.

cordelia was screaming out for help knowing nobody would come to help.

”SHUT UP” he yelled 

but she didn’t, so he reached in to the bedside table and pulled out a gag. He shoved it in Cordelia's mouth, this caused her to make muffled noises.

”that’s better isn’t it”

She didn’t make a noise she just glared at him, but that didn’t scar him one bit. Hie brought his face down to her neck and started sucking. Cordelia was kicking and trying to wiggle out of his grip, muffled noises coming out her mouth. Michael just laughed and holding both of her arms with one hand he reached over and tied her with the restrains she hadn’t even noticed.

Michael looked in to her nervous eyes and smirked, he pulled her robe off of her shoulder and went back to sucking her neck, he slowly made his way down to the top of her breast when the stoped.

”I’ll explain the rules” he winked at her 

Cordelia still had a mortified look on her face.

”you follow these rules or you will be punished” he explained while moving his hand up her thigh brushing her soaking slit. As soon as her realised that she was wet she immediately Went red from embarrassment. Michael just smirked and slipped a finger in side her. Cordelia was kicking her legs but he moved so he was atop of them, she was stuck there was no escaping and she knew it.

”now at I was saying” he stayed while moving hid finger in and out of her “ you will do what I tell you, I know it’s tempting but I wouldn’t dare slap me if you want this to be easy for you, you can scream as much as you want but the only things that can hear you are the androids I had installed and they only listen to me, you understand that right!” He was expecting an answer even though she had a scrap of material shoved in her mouth.

cordelia was still shocked at what was happening but she nodded her head.

Michale quickly nodded then pulled out his finger and for one last cry slammed his fingers in her harshly, she let out a muffled scream. Michael quickly removed the gag and left closing the door between them leaving Cordelia speechless with her armed tied to the bed.


	3. Life for a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wants Miss Mead back

She had sat there thinking about what had happened the day before, or at least the thought the day before to be honest she had no idea how long it had been to her time didn’t apply. The hours could have been minutes and the minuets hours, there was no way to find out. 

Being alone in the room gave her a lot of time to think; she cried about the girls, remember her late mother and husband and then what Michael had done to her and she felt a tear fall down her face.

Why she asked herself what had she done to provoke him to do this to her, then she thought back to miss mead and how much that pissed him off. They must have been close. 

”oh we were”

cordelia jumped as Michael walked in to the room towards her. Her heart sped up.

”she was my mother maybe not biologically but she raised me as her own” he stopped for a moment and grinned cordelia could feel him in her head

”your weak, still looking for your mother’s approval”

”NO IM NOT” cordelia snarled at him

”oh yes you are she may be long gone but you still seek her approval, how pathetic. See what happens when you grow up without a mother figure”

“I had a mother figure” she snapped back

”ah yeh Myrtle, the old hag won’t shut up about you” he rolled his eyes cordelia immediately sat up, her eyes widened

“she’s still alive?” She asked smiling michale just laughed

“well she’s not exactly easy to get rid of trust me tried but she puts up a good fight”

”please can I see her please” she begged

“ok but on one condition”

”what ?” She replied cautiously  
”give me back miss mead”

there was no point in keeping her the world had already come to an end and there was no hope. she looked up at him and shook her head

“no”

”oh your gonna regret that” he snarled

his hand wrapped around her neck as he climbed on top of her pushing her head in to the pillows underneath her. She kicked and squirmed attempting to get free from is grip, but it was no use she had no powers he was right she was weak, helpless

“You know what I feel kind, BRING HER IN” he smirked to himself as he yelled at the workers holding the older lady out side.

this was his plan the whole time. He knew she wouldn’t give him miss mead without a fight.

”DELIA”

Myrtle looked in horror as she saw Micheal straddled over Cordelia. Cordelia had instantly tried to get up and out from under the Michael, so Myrtle wouldn’t see her like this. As Michael had said earlier she was “Weak”.

Cordelia looked at her mother figure and smiled weakly. She could feel Michaels hand drifting down her stomach, his touch caused shivers to rid down her spine. As Michaels hand moves closer to his ‘destination’ Cordelia was squirming underneath him.

”no No No..No” she mutters getting louder every time

”Get off her!” The older lady screamed before having a hand fall over her mouth 

Michaels hand was fiddling with the thin fabric hiding Cordelia from him. He placed his hand in a way to shoe her that he was gonna swipe it away, just one little movement and that would be it.

”BRING HER BACK” his face grew closer to her own.

she thought he was about to go in for a kiss when he tilted his face going straight to sucking on her neck, Cordelia was doing her best to move her head away from him.

she clenched her jaw and shook her head.   
  


“very well” he replied 

he pulled Cordelia up in to a sitting position, so she could see Myrtle 

He looked behind at the servants and nodded, and in a blink of an eye Myrtle was lying dead on the floor

Cordelia screamed bloody murder as streams of tears rolled down her face. Still crying she didn’t notice Michael laughing.

” YOU ABSOLUTE..”

before she could say anything she was cut off by Michael kissing her 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is left like this and I took so much time to actually write it it’s just that I had it written then it refreshed also if there’s any mistakes I’m really tired so sorry bout that


	4. A bloody trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don’t even know what to say

Michael pushed his tongue up against Cordelia’s closed lips, he pushed harder but she resisted until she felt a painful pinch on her arm. She opened her mouth to scream over the sobs already emerging from her. Michael slid his tongue in to her mouth, but Delia was having none of it she bit down on his young, hard drawing blood. She could taste the metallic flavour emerging from the bite marks on his tongue, it made her sick. 

Michael hadn’t reacted at first, it was almost like he didn’t even know it was happening. But as she bit down harder he finally pulled away (after a little struggle) and smacked her. She ripped her hands away from his, gripping her already tear stained, bright red cheek.

Cordelia was to distraught to notice that Michael had pulled out handcuffs from the bedside table, and before she knew it her hand had been ripped away from her burning cheek, and cuffed to a hoop on the bead board. After Michael had successfully restrained the sobbing woman he looked down at her, she looked right back tears still falling from her bloodshot eyes. The only thing that he could see in her eyes was pure hatred. He leaned forward, she could feel his breath burning her cheek.

”you really think your gonna get away with that?” he laughed 

If looks could kill Michael would be dead, that is if he could die. He smirked and ran his tongue over Delias cheek, leaving a trail of blood. disgusted she spat right in his eye.

”Leave me the fuck alone!” She screamed

Michael wiped his eye and laughed, Cordelia grew confused, He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her close to him.

”DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE BITCH” he snarled 

And pushed her head down roughly in to the pillow .

One of his hands moved down to untie her robe, his bloody tonguetrailing down her neck as he pulled the fabric open exposing the helpless supremes bare body.

his tongue moved down to a perky nipple his mouth moving over to cover it while his tongue swirled blood around it. Cordelia was paralysed her mouth opens to scream, but nothing came out. Her sweat mixed with her tears. 

hesitantly Michael removed his mouth from her blood stained nipple and ran his bloody tongue down her hips, and with every part his tongue reached her goosebumps appeared along with a shiver. 

He had finally reached the apex of her hip when he looked her up and down to see the bloody trail his tongue had left, Delias eyes were glued shut, Michaels hand moved down to the heated mound between her legs, cupping it as he watched a strong blush coat her cheeks and neck. He had a huge smirk glued to his face as he watched the woman squirm underneath him.

Cordelia felt tears slip down her cheek and she felt Michaels finger slip inside her. In and out and in and out continuously he pumped his finger in and out, Delia struggled as she tried to stop herself from moaning. 

Cordelia hated having him touching her, but her body loved every second of it. They were on completely opposite sides 

cordelia had accidentally let a small moan slip out her mouth hoping Michael wouldn’t hear but he did, he could a smirk appeared on his face as he grew harder.   


the fabric rubbed his erection, with one finger still buried in Cordelia’s warmth. He reached down pulling off his pants and flinging them to the side of the room.

Cordelia had finally opened her eyesat the loss of his finger but instantly regretted it. Her eyes had widened at what was about to enter the warmth between her legs.

Instantly she started thrashing around, trying to close her legs.

“STOP” she screamed her head moving desperately 

Michael placed his tip on her entrance 

“please” she let out a defeated plea 

Michael looked the broken witch in the eye and smiled, a cruel smile. 

Then with no hesitation he thrusted himself inside of her. Cordelia scream at first, pulling at he restraints desperately. But as Michael kept moving in the same way his fingers had a moment ago, her body had started to enjoy it, she was soaking wet.

All he could think of was how good she felt, she was pushing him over the edge

So fucking tight

That was all he could repeat in his head, until finally he emptied himself inside her.

He looked up at the the so called supreme, she was in a vegetative state. 

He pulled his pants up and got up off the bed, scanning over her body, tracing over the line of his blood.

Without removing the hand cuffs he left the room her eyes following him, leaving her unable to move.

~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~

There was no point in fighting, there was nothing she could do.

Her body was reacting in the complete opposite way she wanted to, she felt how wet she was getting.

She had never felt more embarrassed in her life, not even when she accidentally walked in on Madison in her underwear.

That girl was one bitch, but hidden deep deep inside she was a right softy.

She was lost in her thoughts all the good and bad memories flooding back, when she felt Michael finish inside her. The amount of weakness she felt was unbearable. 

He finally dismounted her, pulling his pants up and without saying anything he left her there, unable to move as she watched him leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 😅👉👈 
> 
> I know I kinda said I would post this sooner but the truth is that I had no idea how to write this,  
> Anyway I can’t promise when I’ll post even though my quarantine routine is honestly just sleep read fanfic do my work and eat.
> 
> Anyway hope you all stay safe byee x


End file.
